


Too Good To Be True

by Deeply_Obsessed



Category: GOT7
Genre: Brithday meal gone wrong, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Jackson's a mess, M/M, Mark is so done, he doesn't know how to cook, jinyoung is whipped, jinyoung suffers, so does mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed
Summary: Jinyoung is so accustomed to unintentional hospital visits - especially on his birthday - that he's genuinely surprised this birthday doesn't look like it'll end in a disaster. But then again, Jinyoung should know not to let his hopes get too high. It was just too good to be true.





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long this has been sitting in my drafts. I'm just glad to finally put it out there for the world to see. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first official GOT7 work and I'm looking forward to writing more in the future. 
> 
> Also, if you can please recommend some of your favorite Got7 fics (pairing doesn't matter) down in the comments because I really want to read more of them. I'd really appreciate it if you did. 
> 
> That is all, thank you~
> 
> Enjoy!

'Being friends with Jackson is a chore.' Jinyoung has repeated that same line ever since he befriended the hyperactive man during their college years. When they started dating, the sentence changed to 'Dating Jackson is a chore,' and it's a shame Jinyoung wasn't being dramatic.

Jackson was a wild soul with many ambitions and sometimes it was too much for Jinyoung who treasures being listless any time available.

Jackson often went out of his way to look for any type of excitement he could, searched for all kinds of adventures, craved for adrenaline to rush through his veins.

And it was fine. Jinyoung loved that Jackson didn't hold back from doing what he wanted, but he complains because he's always dragged into the messy situations Jackson willingly walks into.

Example 1 from their college days (before they started dating): Jackson wanted to go hiking, but he didn't want to go alone so he invited Jinyoung. The youngest of two would have agreed to go if it weren't for the condition Jackson had. He wanted them to wear heels all the way up the mountain.

Somehow, Jinyoung was dragged into putting on too-small heels and ended up missing a step not even halfway up the mountain. The day ended with Jinyoung in the hospital getting scolded by his mom over the phone.

Example 2 from the day they attended their school's field day and Jackson wanted to give archery a try.

Jinyoung wasn't into it, so he stood a few steps away from Jackson as he aimed at the target. He missed a complete total of 12 times and in a random fit of hanger, he turned and threw the crossbow to the floor. It stabbed Jinyoung's foot and another trip to the hospital was made.

There's way more examples to be used, but the point of them all, every single one, is that Jinyoung is the one who ends up suffering the most.

He accepted his faith of constant injury sometime after the fourth visit to the hospital in the same month.

Jinyoung loves Jackson with a passion. It's the only reason he hasn't dumped the guy after every damn mistake he makes.

At this point in time, Jinyoung doesn't expect the best of things when it came to his boyfriend. And now, it's Jinyoung's fifth birthday with Jackson and the younger of the two promised he was going to make them dinner... just like last time.

The first birthday dinner Jinyoung had with Jackson was terrible. The food wasn't cooked right, the meat was burned, they had tried eating outside but the wind was too strong and threw their plates to the floor. To top it all off, Jinyoung's dog ate the chicken they had ordered as a replacement for the previous failed meals.

Considering that it's Jinyoung's birthday again, he took the time to get everything ready. He has Mark's phone on speed dial, his hospital backpack is ready for another trip, and he's semi mentally prepared for another night of cuddling with Jackson in the hospital bed.

It's almost sad that this has become a routine.

°•°•°•°•°

"Babe?" Jinyoung called when he walked into Jackson's apartment using his own key copy. "You here yet?"

"I'm making us dinner!" Jackson said from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Jinyoung was nervous. He bit his lips to try and calm down the jittery feeling taking over his whole body.

"You don't have to," Jinyoung said. He made his way towards the room where his boyfriend resides in.

"I know, but I want to make up for the disasterous birthday I gave you last year."

Jinyoung laughed and quickly kissed Jackson gently on the lips. "It was the worst birthday of my life and I'll never forgive you for it," he said.

Jackson pouted like a child. "You could pretend to be less bitter about it," Jackson replied.

"Not gonna happen." Jinyoung began to walk away. "I'm gonna watch some TV so call me when it's ready okay?"

"Will do!" exclaimed Jackson.

°•°•°•°•°

Jinyoung sat at the counter, face blank at he stared at the meal set in front of him.

It was perfect. It looked perfect. It smelled perfect. It was decent and not at all what Jinyoung expected when Jackson called him to the table. It was almost scary how unscared Jinyoung was of the meal set in front of him.

"This...you made this?" he asked feeling unsure.

Jackson rolled his eyes fondly. "Is it that surprising to know you have a talented boyfriend?"

Jinyoung swallows the saliva gathering up in his mouth at the anticipation of the taste. The meat looked especially good and it was making Jinyoung hungry.

"Thank you," he said softly holding onto Jackson's hand.

Jackson smiled back. "Dig in," he said. "The food will get cold."

°•°•°•°•°

"I knew it was too good to be true," groaned Jinyoung from where he lay on Mark's bed.

Said boy was in the kitchen preparing a soup that would help with the food poisoning he managed to somehow suffer through.

Jackson, on the other hand, was sitting at the edge of the bed by Jinyoung's feet munching on pizza that he ordered when they got to Mark's place.

"But hey, at least the food didn't catch fire like last time I tried to cook," defended Jackson. 

"You're banned from the kitchen," replied Jinyoung. "And I'm breaking up with you."

Jackson barked out a laugh. "You really have to work on your threats. This is the millionth time you say that to me."

Mark finally walked in, a bottle of water in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. "Why is it that you always come to me when Jackson messes up?" he asked. "Why can't you go to Jaebum? Or Youngjae? Or someone that isn't me?"

Jinyoung scoffed as he sat up and took the bowl from his older friend. "And risk myself dying? No thanks." He slowly began eating the homemade remedy. "I'll die before getting the medical attention I need if I don't come to you."

Mark sighed dramatically. He placed the water on the floor then went to sit next to Jackson, stealing a slice of pizza from the box. "You should be good in a few days as long as you keep drinking water and eat plenty of soup," he said. "Finish up and then try to sleep."

Jinyoung nodded and continued eating peacefully. He was glad to finally eat something good for his health.  

"I promise to make your next birthday better!" Jackson exclaimed out of nowhere.

Jinyoung barely spared him a glance. "Next birthday I'm hiding from you."

Jackson pouted. "No need to be rude," he said through a mouthful of pizza.

Jinyoung smiled at him. "I love you, Jackson. Despite your many attempts at killing me."

That earned a laugh from both Jackson and Mark.

"Love you too, babe."


End file.
